


Can't Believe It

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [85]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce finds Natasha in the kitchen in the middle of the night.For the prompt: A pregnant Natasha gets some very weird food cravings.





	Can't Believe It

Bruce woke up and checked the time, two in the morning. He groaned and rolled onto his side and found Natasha’s spot empty. A small bang from the direction of the kitchen revealed her location and Bruce got up to see if everything was alright. 

He rounded the corner to the kitchen and found her sitting on counter with what appeared to be the contents of the fridge beside her. 

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, trying to hold back a laugh at the amusing sight. 

She froze, whatever snack she’d concocted held in midair while she turned to face in. 

“Please don’t laugh,” was the first thing she said. 

Bruce shook his head and held up his hands as her approached the counter. 

“I’m not laughing, I’m just interested in what you’ve cooked up out here.” 

She held out the folded tortilla to him. “Want a bite?” 

The smell was enough to make Bruce want to gag. “I think I’m gonna pass, thank you.” 

Natasha shrugged and took a big bite out of what smelled like tuna and pickles wrapped up in a tortilla. She smiled as she chewed and Bruce couldn’t help the fond smile that graced his lips. He reached out and placed his hand on the growing bump of her stomach. In the dim glow cast by the light over the sink he could make out the slight curve of her growing belly. It was becoming more apparent as the days went on and there would be no more hiding it soon. 

Bruce was still in awe of the little life growing inside her. He was going to be someone’s father and that thought scared the living shit out of him, but he was ready to face it head on. 

“What are you thinking?” Natasha asked, placing her free hand over his. 

“I still can’t believe it,” he told her honestly, turning his hand over to squeeze hers. 

“I felt him move today,” she said. 

Bruce looked up and saw her smiling softly. 

“You did?” 

“It was just little flutters, but it was definitely something,” she said and took another bite out of her makeshift wrap. 

“Wait,” he said, suddenly realizing what she’d said. “You think it’s a boy?” 

Natasha shook her head, a sly little smile on her lips. “I know it’s a boy.” 

Bruce shook his head. “I think you’re wrong on this one.

“We’ll see.” 

Bruce wrinkled his nose as the smell of her wrap wafted over to him again. 

“What exactly is in that?” 

“Pickles, tuna salad, some potato chips for crunch and a little bit of barbeque sauce.” 

“That sounds disgusting,” he said. 

“It’s actually not bad, you should try some.” 

“I’m not hungry, most people aren’t at this hour.” 

She shrugged again. “I couldn’t get comfortable so I came out here to try laying on the couch.” 

“And then you decided you’d needed a snack.” 

“Yes,” she said matter of factly. 

Bruce chuckled and caught her yawning.

“Makes perfect sense.” 

She finished off the wrap and slid off the counter, standing in his personal space. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder. 

“Are you ready to go back to bed,” Bruce asked and rubbed his hands up and down her back. 

She just nodded and leaned away to clean up the mess on the counter. Bruce helped her get everything back in the fridge before leading her back to their bedroom. They got into bed and Natasha shifted around before she settled on her side facing Bruce. He mirrored her position and watched her eyes open and close.

“Go to sleep, Nat.” He whispered. 

“He’s moving again,” she said. 

He knew it was too early for him to feel something on the outside, but his hand found her stomach nonetheless. He ran his hand in small circles and saw her eyes shut finally. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered into the dark and drifted off himself.


End file.
